He's finally been broken
by scallisonlover
Summary: i've been reading some of these allison/issac stories lately and i was just wondering how scott would react (Another impulse story)


I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF (SEASON 3 jackson is still in london stiles never loved lydia)

* * *

It's been a month since he found out about his ex and his supposed new "best friend" making out in the janitors closet during detention. A month since he found out they had sex in the woods during a scavenger hunt on a co-ed day. A month since he spoke to either of them despite both of there many attempts. A week since the day scott mccall was broken.

If you didn't pay close attention to scott you wouldn't notice the changes since he found out. The way he sits the slightest more slumped then usual, the way he ate faster and left lunch so he wouldn't have to see either of there faces, the way he would dart even sooner when the bell rang when he had a class with either of them , And finally the way his smile seemed more forced than natural. Allison, issac, stiles,and even lydia noticed though because they knew the real scott mccall. They all tried to make him feel better lydia and stiles actually got replies unlike allison and issac. It was lydia who had made the biggest impact because with her own broken heart in need of mending and watching scott actually let his broken heart take over she becomes more and more attracted to scott every time she tries to cheer him knows that her every attempt is helping him little by little she can see how he's turning into a little less of broken scott. Then the day she sees the most obvious change she makes her move on scott mccall.

Issac could immediately tell scott was actually happy today. Allison and stiles noticed too, stiles actually got a full on conversation from scott he even got him to laugh. Allison wanted to see if she could actually get him to talk to her ,but unlike other attempts where he just stared at her he just walked right past her as if she wasn't there to go catch up with some other kids on first line. Allison just caught up with lydia and soon after issac was there putting allison between him and lydia.

"you have any luck with him?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head and issac just took a deep breathe. "Hold on," he started both girls stopped he sniffed the air again now in front of lydia and immediately regretted it. "oh my god you smell like scott." he stated covering his nose.

"Yeah i've been around him a lot lately." she stated in an no-duh tone

"No you really really smell like him." he replied. Allison just looked at the two confused.

"LAHEY! PRACTICE! NOW!" coach yelled interupting his train of thought

Right before they hit the field issac held scott back and sniffed him.

"Dude what the hell!" scott exclaimed breaking away from issac's grip with ease.

"Oh my god you had sex with lydia i thought i smelled it on her but i wasn't sure." Issac said eyes big scott opened his mouth to speak but then he felt a small hand on his chest. It was lydia's and she had a note in it she was smirking at him and he smirked back and watched as she headed to the field then scott was gone. Leaving issac in the shock of the interaction the sudden waves of lust coming off of both lydia and scott. Issac was able to grab allison before she went up the stands to lydia; he knew scott wouldn't hear he had scott focuse on some speed drill. "I know why scott's suddenly happy." he told her she raised her eyebrows signaling for him to go on. He didn't want to flat out tell her so he started with hints "Have you noticed lydia's been a lot more chirpier than normal?"

"Yeah why?" she asked not really catching on.

"Have you notice she's been kinda of glowing the same way scott's been. She furrowed her brows still confused until she thought about it 'both glowing both happier lydia smelling like scott'. Relization hit allison like a train of bricks.

"OH MY GOD THEY HAD SEX!" allison whisper yelled at issac he just nodded. "All that time she's been trying to get him to feel better i guess she finally found one." Sometime during there talk scrimmage had started and as scott started making shots lydia would jump up and cheer. Allison went and sat down with her when she did she stopped jumping up for scott, as the boys went to hit the lookers before they went home allison dashed to her car and took off. She wasn't headed home no she went straight to scott's house and waited in his room in his computer chair.

"HEY MOM YOU HOME! ... GUESS NOT." he head towards his room but he heard a heart beat inside allison's heart just walked in ignored her precense and pulled out his homework.

"Scott come on just talk to me." she begged which was only met by silence " Okay how bout I know you had sex with lydia." That time she got a chuckle he put his homework down starred her right in the eyes and smiled

"What?" he asked amused

"How could you even do that?" she asked scott chuckled some more.

"How could I? That's your million dollar question?" scott shook his head

"Why are you being such an asshole?" scott starred at her brows scrunched together with a smirk on his face.

"ohhhh that's more like it and just so you know it's only you and issac who think i'm an asshole. ISSAC IF YOUR GONNA LISTEN JUST COME IN" he shouted and watched as issac slipped through the window with his head scott just let his head fall back with both hand behind it.

"Look scott were sorry okay we didn't mean for it to happen it just ... it just did and were sorry." issac said and in a second scott had issac pinned against the wall hand around his throught keeping him off the ground.

"I said you could come in i didn't say you could talk to me so either you leave or you sit and be quiet unless i say other wise got it?" issac nodded and just like that scott let go and was back at his position on the bed.

"Scott we are sorry I promise you it was nothing it meant nothing." she said and scott let a short heavy breathe out through his nose

"It may not have meant nothing for yall that's not what i completly care about." he said staring at the ceiling.

"then what part do you really care about?" He's eyes immediately locked on to hers and he sat could feel the rage radiating off of scott and he began to whimpering going deeper into the corner.

"The fact that yall actually did it and not just once i may add but twice, and hen to add a little more burn to that i didn't even learn it from yall i got it from some random girl and stiles so thanks for those added degree!" he yelled out of frustration and anger

" scott i" she started

"NO allison don't you wanted to know so hears some more," he turned to issac who was still in the corner "I cried about her to you, i poured my heart out about her to you, you were one of the people telling me to get over her and then you go and do this, I thought we were starting to be great friends and then you do that. I was completly calm with the fact that she hooked up with some one else i was cool with that but then i hear your name and that's when i felt ripped to shred,that's when i felt completly broken,that's when i snapped."he finished he wasn't staring at issac anymore he couldn't stand to he knew his eyes were wolfed out and he couldn't will himself to contain it "Leave." he commanded issac scatered out the window at top speed he had excpected allison to run too but she didn't.

"No." she stated "You may scare issac but you don't scare me scott." his eyes went back to normal involuntarily and he looked at her anger pain frustration all balled into one on his face "scott listen to my heart beat i love you i always loved you please i can't take you not talking to me or not even looking at me please i can't stand it this has been the most difficult of my life scott i need you more than anything and i can't take you hating me please just tell me how to fix this." she pleaded as she croutched down eye level with him tears in her eyes and she saw scott's body soften as if it were giving.A tear escaped her left eye and scott whipped it away.

"You already have." and he hugged her.

From then on they mended the broken wound that was there love not with out difficulty of course but they made it because they never gave up on each other.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND TBH ( i just can't stand allison/issac no offense to those who do) BYE


End file.
